


Day 19: Santa

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is Santa gonna come here?”</p>
<p>“Have you been good this year?” Stiles asked, holding back a smirk. His daughter was a sweet kid, no doubt about it, but there were times when she most certainly was not <i>good</i>.</p>
<p>“I think so.”</p>
<p>“Then Santa will bring you presents.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Santa

“Alright, munchkin, time for bed.”

Amber eyes flashed gold as Evie stared up at her daddy in betrayal. “Why? I was playing!”

Stiles ignored her as he finished folding up the blanket they had been using as a tent. He and Derek had had some trouble with Evie whining and found it worked best if they just didn’t give in. After he put the blanket back in the hall closet, he came back to the living room and crossed his arms.

“Alright, munchkin,” Stiles repeated. Repetition worked well with young kids. At least, it did with the ones in the pack. “Time for bed.”

Like every night, Evie sighed and started up the stairs like she was headed to her death. 

“If you want a surprise tonight, I suggest you lose the attitude,” Stiles said pleasantly as he followed his daughter.

She didn’t say anything but her steps did lighten a bit as they reached her room. Stiles smirked as he watched her barely resist to throw her door open until it smacked against the wall. It was one of her favorite things to do when she was throwing a fit.

“Papa!” Evie cried when she saw who was on the other side of the door, sitting on her bed patiently.

Stiles smiled at Derek weakly, exhausted from a week of running around after their little wolf without any help from his husband. And to think, he had thought carrying her was bad.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Derek greeted as he opened his arms for Evie to jump into. He hugged her tightly before pulling back and tugging on her pajama top. “Cute shirt.”

“Thanks!” Evie chirped, her little moles raising on her cheeks as she smiled. “It’s got reindeer on it! Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” Derek said seriously, turning his head so Evie could whisper in his ear.

_“I don’t know what reindeer are.”_

“What?!” Stiles asked, forgetting to pretend like he couldn’t hear his daughter with his weak human senses. He often had to pretend because Evie didn’t quite have whispering down yet.

Derek gave Stiles an exasperated look before turning back to Evie. “They’re like the deer in the woods, but special.”

“Okay,” Evie said slowly. She scrunched her nose up and stared at her papa. “But why are they special?”

“Because they pull Santa’s sleigh,” Derek answered. He turned and pulled Evie off his lap, laying her in bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. Kissing her forehead gently, he stood from the bed and moved so Stiles could do the same.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“’Night, Papa.”

“Goodnight, munchkin.”

“’Night, Daddy.”

Stiles made his way to Derek who was standing in the doorway, eager to catch up with his husband after a week apart. Before he could flip the light off and shut the door, however, he was stopped by Evie’s quiet voice.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s Santa?”

Freezing in place, Stiles stared at his daughter’s sincerely confused face for a moment before turning to look at his husband.

Derek cleared his throat, the look on Stiles’s face making him nervous. “Santa is who brings good little girls their Christmas presents, Evie. His reindeer pull his sleigh as he flies around the world on Christmas Eve, making sure all the good kids get their presents.”

“Oh,” Evie said before looking up at her parents worriedly. “Is Santa gonna come here?”

“Have you been good this year?” Stiles asked, holding back a smirk. His daughter was a sweet kid, no doubt about it, but there were times when she most certainly was not _good_.

“I think so.”

“Then Santa will bring you presents,” Stiles said reassuringly. “But he doesn’t come until Christmas Even and that’s almost two weeks away.”

“So I should keep being good,” Evie said seriously.

“That’s right.”

“And good little girls go to bed on time without whining about it,” Stiles pointed out, ignoring his husband’s exasperated eye roll.

“Right! Goodnight!” Evie practically shouted as she slammed her eyes closed and pulled the blankets up to her nose.

“Goodnight, Evie,” they echoed as Stiles flipped the light switch and Derek shut the door.

They stood in the hallway for a moment, just staring at each other, before Stiles finally couldn’t keep it in any more.

“I can’t believe we never told our kid about Santa!” He said as he struggled to quiet his laughter. “We’re the worst parents ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> christmas prompts at my [tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) are open for another three days.


End file.
